Niños Celosos y Padres Forzosos
by Weny
Summary: Arwen y Aragorn hacen un viaje a Rohan. Mientras tanto, que ocurrira con sus 3 hijos? Quien les cuidará mientras estan fuera?. Un dilema familiar con un toque de humor.
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de la Aventura

**NIÑOS CELOSOS Y PADRES FORZOSOS**

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_: Hola niñas y niños!! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otra de mis tonterias varias. En fin...Espero que os guste mucho esta historia.  
Aqui el primer capitulo de otros tantos.

Esta dedicada a mis niñas Krissel Majere (Almi) y Lore (Ithiel). También a Dark Priestess (Silmi) que tiene un pequeño pero importante papel.  
Un besito a todos!  
REVIEWS PLIS!!

* * *

**El Comienzo de la Aventura**

Arwen sujetó con delicadeza a la pequeña Almarian. Comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasitos, mientras sus dos hermanos, Eldarion e Ithiel, le miraban con recelo.  
Las dos pequeñas figuras sentadas en un banco del jardín, se encontraban casi atontadas con la escena que se les presentaba.

El claro día retumbaba sobre las paredes de la Ciudad Blanca, todo brillaba del pálido color, y en el jardín de los Reyes las flores teñían hasta el viento de arcoiris.  
La Reina en su silueta portentosa aunque maternal, observaba como su pequeña andaba hacia ella con sus piececitos descalzos y titubeantes. Mirando todo alrededor, buscando hasta el mínimo detalle que señalar triunfante, como si hubiera descubierto el mayor tesoro de todos los tiempos.

Pero al borde de esta felicidad familiar, una pequeña mancha oscura penetraba en el corazón de Ithiel, reclamaba también atenciones, esos celos poderosos...sentía que tenía que competir por el amor de su padre y madre.

Atenta a cada movimiento de la pequeña Almarian, decidió aparta la vista un momento para llamar a su hermano tirando de la manga de su ropa.

- Que

- Dame - dijo en tono imperativo. A pesar de que sólo les separaran dos años de diferencia, Ithiel siempre tuvo voz de mando, totalmente extraño en una niña de cinco años; además de un extraño vocabulario que al parecer habia heredado de su abuelo Elrond.

- Ve a por una tú - Eldarion comía una manzana roja y brillante, fulgurante y tan tan tan apetecible que Ithiel no lo pudo ni resistir.  
Como siempre su pequeña hermana impredecible, entró en cólera pegándole mientras gritaba histérica.

- Ahhh!!! Locaaa Dejame!! - apartó a Ithiel tirándola al suelo - NANA!!!! ITHIEL ME ESTA PEGANDOO!!!

A esto Arwen hacia reaccionado ya; y con Almarian en brazos se dirgía hacia el lugar del problema

- Ithiel no debes pegar a tu hermano, de acuerdo sell-nin? - dijo dulcemente acariciando los cabellos oscuros de la niña

- Si, nana - su carita de niña buena no daba a entrever que era el ser mas travieso de todo Minas Tirith.

---

- Crees en serio que deeriamos ir? - preguntó Arwen algo asustada - no quiero dejar a los niños solos.

- No los dejas solos, los dejas conmigo - Silmerel siempre acompañaba a Arwen en lo que podía, aunque a veces su tierna imagen se modificara por la histeria de la joven hasta la irresponsabilidad de la Reina. Aunque llamarlo irresponsabilidad fuera demasiado, Arwen seguia siendo como una niña; criar a sus propios hijos era una tarea mas que difícil para ella.

- Pensaba que ibas a venir con nosotros - impresionada forzó una cara de tristeza. Interrumpió por un momento sus queaceres para mirar a la atenta Silmerel que supervisaba que Arwen no incluyese en el equipaje cosas inservibles - No puedo estar delante de toda esa gente sin ti.

- Tampoco soy tan imprescindible, Arwen

- Silmi querida, yo te necesito donde quiera que vaya

- Lo dudo

En ese mismo momento Eldarion irrumpió con su hermana Almarian de la mano, con cara de tristeza y bastante desarreglado. Silmerel dió una mirada un tanto extraña hacia los niños y despúes hacia su madre pensando en lo mucho (o poco) que son capaces unos hijos de imitar a sus padres.

Además pensaba en la posiblidad de huir de allí cuanto antes, a ser posible; pues existia un pequeño conflicto familiar que ella no tenia ganas en demasía de resolver. Era cosa de sus padres.

Arwen se acercó a sus pequeños deprisa y con voz tierna les prguntó lo que habia ocurrido.

- Ithiel quiso pegar a Almarian y cuando yo la fui a defender, me pegó a mi también - dijo entonando con mucha seguridad a pesar del miedo que parecía haber pasado, a veces Ithiel daba incluso miedo. A pesar de todo él ni por un ápice soltaba a su pequeña hermana. Cualquiera que conociera a Arwen sabría que era mucho mas sensato que ésta, a pesar de acabar de cumplir sus siete primaveras.

- Ohh, mis niños - dicho esto les abrazó y les besó efusivamente - Ahora Silmerel os dará un baño

- Yo? Porque yo??

- Por razones simples, yo soy la reina y tu eres...tú

- Nana que es ella? - preguntó Eldarion

- Ella es ella, mi niño precioso - acarició suavemente sus cabellos castaños y miró esos ojitos tan tiernos de niño pequeño. De nuevo dándoles un beso les guió hasta la puerta de su habitación - Id ahora, enseguida irá Silmerel

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, la furia y cólera de la doncella le salía por los ojos, tenia muchas ganas de hacerle algo dañino.

Pensó en varias posibilidades del porque de que ella tuviera un instinto de superioridad de los demás seres que le rodeaban; ese horrible tono cada vez que decía algo del estilo: " Yo soy la Reina de este mundo, del tuyo y del mío" pondría nervioso a cualquiera, además de pensar como era posible de que Aragorn pudiese soportar tal impertinencia.

Finalmente se dió por vencina al no encontrar ninguna razón, o si las encontro debían de ser las de siempre, asi que bastante más calmada decidió contestar con una frase un tanto obvia.

- Son tus hijos, tienes que cuidarlos tu

- Silmi querida, yo tengo muchas cosas que arreglar todavia - Volvió a su equipaje mientras pensaba en el largo y cansado viaje que le esperaba, aunque por lo menos estaría un tiempo sin escuchar las insistentes llamadas de atención de Eldarion, las largas discusiones con Ithiel..."ni los pequeños balbuceos de mi pequeña Almarian..." por un momento casi lloró de tristeza, su corazón se resentía de solo pensar que tenia que dejar a sus niños.

No era un dolor intenso, sino mas bien, un dolor agudo, de angustia y desesperación. No habia confesado a nadie que apenas podía dormir pensando en este viaje a Rohan, simplemente hacia creer que no era mas grave de lo que parecia.  
Engañando incluso a Silmerel pretendió parecer indiferente.

- Cuando volvais de ese viaje, Aragorn y tú no tendreis hijos - Dicho ésto salió enfadada del cuarto real. Ante esta reacción Arwen no supo que decir, se quedó callada y más pálida de lo normal, se sintió flaquear durante unos minutos y solo el ruido de los niños en el cuarto contiguo le hicieron despertar de su ensimismamiento.

* * *

_NOTAS FINALES_: A pesar de ser un poquito extraño, luego empezará a ser más gracioso (espero).

No os olvideis de los Reviews xD


	2. Capítulo 2: La Petición

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_: Hola niñas y niños, aqui el segundo capítulo xD. He tardado un poco, pero no desespereis.  
Gracias por leer  
Espero que os guste y mandad reviews!! Besitos a todos!

* * *

**La Petición**

Los Reyes de Gondor se encontraban sentados en la cama, apoyados contra el cabecero. Ella con las piernas juntas, pensativa, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Él rodeándola con un brazo, jugueteando con sus cabellos oscuros de dulce perfume embriagador. Intentaba ponerle algo de optimismo a la situación un tanto comprometida.

- No deberias tomarte tan en serio lo que dice Silmerel - susurró al oído de Arwen. Ésta ni se inmutó - Sabes que ultimamente esta muy misteriosa.

Aragorn hizo lo posible por llamar su atención, el tiempo pasaba en su contra. Al parecer Arwen se encontraba más ausente de lo que parecía estarlo; era cierto que Silmi se queria hacer la interesante intentando asustarla pero aún un corazón tan frio como el suyo, deberia entender su sufrimiento. O eso creia ella.

De nuevo Aragorn volvió a las andadas, como un niño pequeño que reclama a su madre atenciones. Él no lloró, pero estuvo apunto de hacerlo, su desesperación era tal que inclsuo se habria puesto a bailar desnudo y hubiera hecho falta. Arwen parecia estar concentrada en otros asuntos.

"¿Porque habria tenido que decir eso?" pensaba "No entiendo nada..."

- Arwen melda, estas segura de que te encuentras bien??

- Eh?...si...claro - era todo lo que conseguía y conseguiría sacar de ella, una retaila de monosílabos impresionantemente adornados con miradas perdidas y gestos de rechazo.

Tras nuevos intentos fallidos que le hacian desesperar, y entre los asuntos de Estados, sus hijos y el poco caso que ultimamente le hacia Arwen; estaba demasiado cansado, agobiado. Algo deprimido y extrañamente...extraño?  
Incrédulo a toda esta situación, reconstruia en su mente los anteriores acontecimientos, por si acaso, se habia perdido algo que no entendía, o que resultaba que habia hecho mal.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, el sonido de ésta, les hizo despertar a los dos de su ensimismamiento. Se sobresaltaron nerviosos, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo o cometiendo un delito mortal.

Con voz suave e intranquila Aragorn cntestó con un "entre" casi susurrado.  
Para su sorpresa, no era nadie que pudiera esperar: ni sus hijos (que no solían llamar NUNCA, para desgracia de casi todos) ni Faramir, ni Rian...ni...en fin.

Unos mechones rubios asomaron por el marco de la puerta de roble y seguido a esta un rostro familiar. Legolas se dispuso a entrar sigilosamente, tal vez sentía algo de miedo por su intrusión, aún aceptada, a lo mejor olia en el ambiente esa tensión histérica que parecían tener los Reyes.  
Envuelto en un diminuto haz de luz, ajeno del mundo, bordeó la habitación seguido de Gimli.

Aragorn pensó que estaban locos, Arwen no se movió ni un ápice. Sumida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos ausentes, la mente perdida y..."Silmerel..." se repetía "No entiendo nada..."

Aragorn se incorporó a saludar a sus amigos con un extraño atuendo "casero" que distaa mucho de ser...normal...aunque él nunca fue del todo normal.  
Ese digamos "atuendo" no era precisamente incómodo, solo llamaba la atención por unas extrañas figuras que al parecer eran una serie de animales mamíferos multiplicados de color marron que ... : ositos

Despúes de contener la risa unos, digamos 20 minutos, sus dos amigos decidieron ponerse más serios, pues Estel habia fruncido el ceño de modo raro también...en general estaba muy raro. Además de la ausencia que presentaba Arwen.

- Que le pasa?, estais...?

- NOOO!! - exclamó nervioso - Es que...

- Si? - preguntaron los dos intrigados

- Cosas que pasan

"¿Aragorn se estaba haciendo el misterioso, o es que ni el mismo sabia lo que ocurría en su familia?" pensaba Legolas "Estoy despeinado?? Por que me miran asi?"

En un momento tan impresionable al resto como era Legolas pensando en su pelo, Arwen solo pensaba (de nuevo) en sus hijos "Dejarlos solos...No, no lo haré.." En un susurro casi impredecible para el oído humano llamó

- Legolas...

. - . - . - .

Gimli observa a legolas dando vueltas por su habitación, algo nervioso y muy tenso.

- Tengo cara de niñera??!! - le gritaba a su amigo - Ves un cartel que ponga: Cuido pequeño principes violentos???

- Son niños, no son violentos, solo traviesos - dijo intentando consolarle

- Como se nota que no conoces a esos dos pequeños alborotadores. Parece...parecen...no se lo que parecen!

- Estas muy alterado, deberias sentarte, tomar una cerveza y dejar que esos niños hagan lo que tienen que hacer ellos solitos. Además no me reproches nada, te los han encargado a ti, SOLO a ti.

Por un momento el elfo rubio se detuvo, mirando a Gimli impresionado. Entornó sus preciosos ojos azules y se acercó lentamente y con agilidad élfica a su amigo, creyendo haber oido mal. Finalmente preguntó en tono de enfado soberbio

- No pensabas quedarte conmigo??

El enano casi se asustó, nunca habia visto al principito rubio enojado tan sinceramente. Tuvo que admitir que si, que se quedaria el tiempo necesario, cuidando a los tres pequeños demonios de Tasmania.


	3. Capitulo 3: Niños Incomprensibles

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_: Woula! Perdon por tardar tanto, esque tengo la cabeza en algun lugar extraño y no recuerdo en donde...en fin...aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero que sea mas gracioso porque ultimamente estas cosas se me estan dando peor que mal.  
Agradecimientos a Varie y a Silmi por participar en esta entrega.

* * *

**Niños incomprensibles**

Arwen y Aragorn habian salido esa misma mañana hacia Rohan. Habian decidido entre los dos, dejarles a las nuevas niñeras un "planing" de cosas que hacer para con los niños.

Seguramente Legolas, tentando su suerte (o la poca que podia tener) tiraría el papelito en algun lugar apartado y arriesgandose a no cuidar corrrectamente de los niños, sobretodo de que éstos no se escabuyera o hicieran algo impropio de dos pequeños príncipes.  
La pequeña Almarian era lo que menos le preocupaba, pues no sabia andar casi, conclusión: podia tenerla mejor controlada que a los dos pequeños malvados.

Ese primer día, no comenzó bien, a Legolas no le dió tiempo ni a pensar en sus "escabuyidas"; y no le dió tiempo puesto que ellos mismos ya habian tomado la iniciativa de salir corriendo.

Nada mas terminar el desayuno, Ithiel y Eldarion se levantaron estrepitosamente de sus sillas y haciendo el mayor ruido posible para alarmar a los presentes (en este caso: Legolas, Gmli y Almarian) huyeron hacia algun lugar recóndito..."Tenian una misión que cumplir" en palabras del mismo Eldarion.

- Gimli!!

- Que!!

- Corre, sígueles!!! - le gritó Legolas, intentando calmar el llanto de Almarian

- Ve, tú...los enanos no estamos adaptados a correr detrás de niños

- Prefieres cambiar a Almarian??

Ante esa afirmación, Gimli salió corriendo; auqnue no estaba del todo seguro de hacia donde debia de correr.

. - . - . - .

- Guardia feo...- Ithiel decía mientras empujaba el voluptuoso casco de uno de los centinelas del Arbol Blanco.

- Se mueve? - Eldarion tenia cogida en brazos a su hermana. Todas estas tonterias que se les ocurrian eran fruto de las historias que les contaba Elboron, el hijo del senescal, que según él ser soldado consistia en quedarse muy quieto vigilando su puesto, eso queria decir concretamente que, los guardias, ajenos a su alredor, permanecían inmutables; aunque ese alrededor fueran dos niños desobedientes que intentaban arrebatarle el casco.

- Guardia feo no se mueve, otro - la pequeña señalaba el resto de los soldados junto a la puerta - Lleva a Ithiel donde guardias - ordenó la pequeña niña.

- Si, su majestad - dijo el niño en tono burlón - Alguna cosa más quiere que le traiga?

- No, ithiel no quiere nada más - Eldarion odiaba esos moementos en los que se hacia la interesante e intentaba hablar en tercera persona.

Sin embargo, le hizo caso y se dirigió, con ella medio subida sobre sus hombros, donde se encontraban los dos guardias de las enormes puertas de similar indumentaria que el anterior.

Tras repetir varias veces la misma operación del casco, probaron a hacerles reir y dijeron muchas cosas graciosas, pero parecía que esos soldados no les escuchaban. Tampoco produjo ningún efecto.

Legolas, con la respiración bastante entrecortada y con una furia también bastante contenida, apareció en el lugar y momento exactos tras una de las esas mismas puertas grandes. Ithiel, con ayuda de su pequeño hermano, habia cogido una de las dagas del guardia y se disponia a cortarle las plumitas al maravilloso casco.

- NOOOOOOO!!! - Les detuvo tan bruscamente que los dos se cayeron al suelo y se quedaron practicamente petrificados...bueno, practicamente no...se asustaron bastante y salieron corriendo de nuevo.  
No tuvieron en cuenta que esta vez, Legolas estaba con las manos vacias (Gimli llevaba a Almarian) y les recogió casi al vuelo, tan rápido que ni lo vieron venir.

- Legi es maaalo - decia Ithiel mientras les llevaba a los dos hasta su respectivo cuarto de juegos. Una gran habitación llena de todos los objetos "jugables" que podrian existir en este y otro confín del universo. Gimli pensó que los niños estaban demasiado miamados, no podria salir nada bueno de un heredero que, además de mimado, era incapaz de controlar a su hermanita pequeña. "Aunque es una hermana un tanto extraña, tiene un parecido muy inusual a Arwen...".

Los gritos de Almarian le sacaron de sus pensamientos, Legolas intentaba evitar que las flores que tenia en el jarrón cayeran estrepitosamente por la ventana, era una niña un tanto agresiva, le encantaba soltar cosas para ver como caian sobre pobres viandantes.

- Ithiel!! Deja eso en su sitio! - Legolas no podia con la niña, que ni siquiera se alzaba mas de cinco palmos del suelo, un guerrero experimentado como él deberia de poder controlar la situación, pero desgraciadamente no podia.  
El principe rubio se rindió ante los niños, algo molesto (que no enfadado) y triste abandonó la habitación y se marchó a cualquier lugar que le permitiera poder pensar.

Pasaron las horas tan lentas para él, Arwen habia confiado en que seria capaz de cuidar de sus hijos sin que hubiera accidentes, pero no podia evitar las travesuras propias de las criaturas; sin embargo Arwen no fue muy correcta dejándole a él solo ahi...

Mientras Legolas pensaba todas estas cosas, cuatro figuras aparecian en la penumbra de la sala, Eldarion encabezaba el grupo con una sonrisa timida, llevaba en la mano una manzana de esas que le gustaban tanto; Ithiel le seguia también con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de Legolas, era una sonrisa muy sincera.  
Almarian llevaba otra ayudada por Gimli por supuesto.

- Lo sentimos mucho - dijeron los niños a la vez con sus caritas tiernas y sonrientes - Nos perdonas?

El elfo apenas pudo contener las lágrimas, algo tan bonito como aquello no tenia desperdicio, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado mirando la pared y se dirigió a abrazar a los niños.

- Como no os voy a perdonar - decia dandole besitos a Ithiel que se moria de risa - Ahora...haremos una cosita. Daros un baño.

De nueva con esa velocidad que les caracterizaba, salieron corriendo soltando las manzanas y gritando "wii" por los pasillos mientras Legolas les continuaba persiguiendo histérico de los nervios. Se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente, no tenia que enfadarse de nuevo, solo tenia que convencerles de que se bañaran y se fueran a acostar.  
"Solo?? Como si fuera tan facil, como lo haran Silmerel y Arwen...quizá Rian..." Su salvadora acababa de cruzar el umbral de una de las habitacions y se dirigia claramente hacia la situación de los niños, con palabras que no pudo oir y gestos malabares consiguió que hicieran lo que ella queria exactamente: volver al baño.

- Rian...eres...increible

- Tanta generosidad por vuestra parte me honra, pense que los elfos eran pacientes... - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

- Con niños al parecer no, como has ... que...

- Paciencia y unos cuantos años de experiencia, puedes prometerles la luna, pero luego la piden...Hay que tener cuidado, quizá para ellos que les des un beso de buenas noches sea algo superior y en cambio toda esa retaila de aritilujios que tienen no sean mas que mera distracción. Quizá si les hablarais de modo que pudieran entenderos... - Al ver la expresión del elfo Rian continuó la frase - No se si sabeis a lo que me refiero...aunque por vuestro rostro diria que no

- No creo que sepa hacer este tipo de cosas...

- Bueno, son niños, sus palabras favoritas son: si, no, no quiero, me gusta eso... - explicaba ella haciendo gestos con las manos, era realmente como si le hablara a alguien que no comprendiese su idioma, sus ojos azules soñadores brillaban con cada palabra, le encantaban esos niños... - Deeriais hablarles con palabras simples, y muy directamente, teneis que decirles lo que quereis que hagan pero sin asustarles. Como a todos, hay cosas que no les gustan y concretamente esos dos niñitos son de lo que jugar es más que una distracción.

- Pareceis saber mucho de ellos...

- A veces incluso mas que su pro...pia...ma..dre... - Rian con lentitud decia las últimas sílabas de su frase, observando atenta y con los ojos desencajados como Ithiel estaba totalmente empapada y corria hacia ella muy contenta.

- Ithiel quiere que Rian le bañe - dijo imperativamente abrazandose de su pierna.

- Rian esta muy enfadada, Rian quiere que Ithiel vuelva al cuarto de baño para que no se enfade más - usando un tono muy neutral y tranquilizador, casi musical, continuó hablando del mismo modo que solia hacer la niña. Casi con la misma rapidez que habia llegado volvió a marcharse.  
La doncella, tras un gesto reverencial salió hacia la dirección del baño dejando a un Legolas muy confundido y pensativo, se quedó asi unos minutos hasta que decidió seguir a Rian y comprobar como podia ser que ella pudiera converncer a la niña y él era absolutamente incapaz de dirigirle mas de dos frases sin que ésta se despistase y no le prestase atención.

Cuando el elfo entró en el baño, observó que Rian intententaba bañar a Eldarion y a Ithiel al mismo tiempo, mientras Gimli arreglaba a Almarian, pero ante todo no perdian la calma como él, solo sonreian intentando por todos los medios no demostrar lo cabreados que podian llegar a estar en ese momento.  
Legolas cortesmente se ofreció ayudar a Rian, cosa que ella aceptó con dulzura propia de una doncella como ella, mientras todo esto ocurria, Eldarion ya se habia encargado de empapar a Legolas con toda el agua posible que existia en el recipiente, el elfo cerró los ojos por un minuto, Rian casi se asustó pensando que en cualquier momento la delicada figura del principe de los cabellos dorados se tornaria en oscura y siniestra y los niños llorarian hasta la eternidad. Pero nada de eso ocurrió sino que con otra de esas sonrisas forzadas, Legolas continuó con el año de las criaturitas malvadas.

En el momento en el que al fin pudieron meterlos en la cama entre todos, Legolas estaba totalmente agotado no podia ni articular palabra, no sabia que meter en la cama a dos pequeños niños era todavia mas trabajoso que bañarles y ponerles ropa limpia todo al mismo tiempo

- Ithiel quiere un beso - Legolas hizo lo que decia y le arropó con las delicadas sábanas - Ithiel quiere otro

Legolas volvió a repetir la operacion con una sonrisa y se levantó por fin para cerrar la puerta. Cuando llegó al sofá donde estaban Gimli y Rian, se desplomó como si hubiera librado una gran batalla muchisimo peor que Sauron eran esos niños, podrian hacer cualquier cosa que se propusieran, nada era comparado a ello, sin embargo, la felicidad de sus rostros al darles las buenas noches era absolutamente envidiable.


End file.
